La bonne bourre
by Cast0r
Summary: Non, c'était même pas sa bouteille ! Il avait quand même pas cette immaturité ! Surtout que Lee, quand il était bourré... Couple Gaara X Lee. La Sequelle en cadeau !
1. Quoi ? Ma bouteille ? Noooon !

**Si j'étais un personnage de Naruto, je serais Lee. Parce que nous avons le même syndrome :**

**LE SYNDROME DE LA CUITE RAPIDE !**

**Un maladie qui nous ravage nos soirées avec les potes parce que tu te fais chambrer dès que tu sors le tragique "Je vais prendre un verre de coca" alors que les autres carburent à la Desperado. Dure la vie.  
**

**Titre : La bonne bourre.**

**Auteur : Boby la sagesse.**

**Couple : Lee X Gaara.**

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien manigancé !

Il n'était quand même pas bête à ce point-là ! Surtout qu'il avait finalement apprit par maître Gaï le léger problème de Lee et qu'il ne se serait pas amusé à le provoquer une nouvelle fois, en toutes connaissances de choses de surcroît !

Bon, d'accord, à 13 ans il avait eu cette idée mais Kakashi l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne commette une bourde monumentale... et puis à 17 ans on était tout de même un peu plus mature !

Non ?

Cette bouteille était arrivée là "par accident" promis craché juré ! De toutes façons, il ne buvait pas d'alcool lui-même donc ce n'était même pas SA bouteille. Un client avait dû l'oublier sur le comptoir d'Ichiraku et c'était par pur HASARD si elle ressemblait à la bouteille que Lee avait commandé !

Y n'empêche que, maintenant, il était obligé de se CACHER Lui le grand et puissant futur Hokage Naruto derrière une POUBELLE Lui le GRAND et PUISSANT futur HOKAGE Naruto et tremblant comme une feuille LUI LE GRAND ET PUISSANT FUTUR HOKAGE NARUTO tandis que Lee, après avoir amoureusement refait le physique de son pauvre restaurant préféré ainsi que celui de la rue, titubait vers une direction dont il n'avait sûrement même pas conscience !

Et il devait bien s'avouer que, dans un moment de grande faiblesse, il avait songé à appeler ce crétin de Sasuke pour l'aider LUI LE GRAND ET PUISSANT FUTUR HOKAGE NARUTO !

Il devait vite aller au terrain d'entraînement avant que Lee ne réduise Konoha à un vague débris de ville ravagé par la chute d'une météorite taijutsuté made in Fauve de Jade !

Sasuke devait y être...

* * *

Gaara, Kazekage de son état

(Depuis que son père avait décidé de renoncer au poste après une nuit agité où une sorte de raton laveur s'était occupé à lui faire comprendre que son esprit paternel n'était vraiment pas assez développé à son goût et Gaara avait subitement (et étrangement aux yeux de sa soeur) décidé de reprendre le poste vacant. Depuis, tout le monde respectait Gaara... On se demande bien pourquoi 'ironique')

Bref, ce bon vieux Gaara déambulait dans la rue sans but apparent quand une sorte de bruit assourdissant ressemblant à la rencontre entre un mur et un corps fait d'os et de chair parvint à ses oreilles délicates. Aussitôt, le sable se dressa entre lui et un éventuel attaquant mais la seule chose qui arriva en face de lui fut...

- Oh bennnnnn tiennnnnnnnnnnnsssssssss... hic le Kageza... Kazega... Kezage... le diiiiiiiiiirigeant du hic villlllllllaaaaaaaagee caché du sableeeeeeeee... COMPARE LA FLAMME DE TA JEUNESSE HIC AVEC LA MIENNE Ô TOI ADVER HIC SAIRE REDOUTABLE !

- ... Tu es saoul.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Etrangement nerveux, le roux examina les traits du visage du garçon qu'il connaissait depuis 4 ans déjà et dont la coupe au bol avait été remplacé par de longues mèches ébènes mi-longues (ce qui lui allait quand même un peu mieux !). Le jour où il l'avait sauvé du bras droit d'Orochimaru, il avait manqué de peu cet état d'ébriété qui l'avait aidé à survivre au ninja du son assez longtemps pour que Gaara arrive et ne le trouve indemne. Les yeux de Lee, étrangement voilés, et deux rougeurs aux joues dévoilaient son état... ainsi que son équilibre précaire !

Soudain, une sorte de tourbillon noir et vert fonça sur lui et il n'eut que le temps de se décaler avant que Lee ne le percute de plein fouet.

**PAF !**

Le corps de Gaara vola sur plusieurs mètres, se prenant un mur Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là !. Le sable avait été aussi surpris que lui par cette attaque et n'avait put le défendre.

- VOICI LE RETOUR DU FAUVE DE J Hic ADE ! BATS-TOI ESPECE DE FILLETTE TROU HIC LLARDE !

Les yeux bleus de Gaara s'étrécirent dangereusement et il retint de justesse le sable qui allait créer le sarcophage le plus majestueux de sa carrière.

Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser insulter par un garçon ivre mort ! Sa réputation allait en être tâchée à tout jamais ! Lui : une fillette trouillarde ? Est-ce que Lee en plus d'être saoul était devenu myope ?

Ou bien complètement suicidaire ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH T'AIME PAS C Hic A, HEIN ? FILLETTE TROUILLARD- EUH, RAH !

Deuxième solution.

Non, pas réduire Lee en une charpie indistincte car la couleur rouge sang irait très bien au mur derrière lui.

Non, retenir le sable même si Lee souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air psychopathe Hé ! C'était copyright ça ! et qu'il se préparait à attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Une barrière de sable jaillit soudain et l'entoura rapidement tandis que les coups du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène pleuvaient sur lui et fissuraient rapidement et (surtout) très efficacement son armure !

- SORT DE TA HIC TANIERE MAUVIETTE !

- Je le tue maintenant ou pas ? marmonna Gaara alors qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

Il était hors de question qu'il tue Lee même si l'envie le faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Lee était... un...

C'est dur à dire.

Un...

_C'est dur à reconnaître._

Un a-AMI !

Crispation violente de la mâchoire.

Oui, lui, Gaara du Désert avait des amis. Faut dire, si sa soeur ne sortait pas avec le plus fainéant des ninja de Konoha et qu'il n'était pas en plein rapport amicaux avec l'Hokage du village caché de la feuille, il n'aurait jamais pût améliorer ses relations sociales.

Et puis, y'avait Naruto.

Le jeune blondinet avait dû le traîner un nombre incalculable de fois à Ichiraku pour discuter "entre amis".

Oui, il avait remboursé sa dette envers Konoha le jour où Naruto était allé récupérer Sasuke mais... le blond ne l'avait pas compris dans ce sens...

Foutu Naruto, sa bêtise était à la hauteur de son talent.

Quoique sa bêtise avait quelque fois du bon... Mais ça, jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait !

Soudain, les coups cessèrent et Gaara se demanda un instant si Lee avait finalement abandonné son combat...

- QU'EST CE TU M'VEUX TOUA ?

Oh malheur ! Une nouvelle cible.

- Euh, rien Rock-san, je passais juste... euh... vous... vous vous sentez bien ? demanda une voix féminine légèrement bredouillante.

- MALGRE LA GALATENRIE HIC DU JADE DE FAUVE JE... TE METS AU DEFI HIC !

Une nouvelle victime plutôt !

Le roux désagrégea la paroi de sable et la lança sur Lee qui commençait juste à attaquer une jeune kunoichi qui ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle situation.

Le noir les enveloppa.

Inconsciemment, Gaara avait créé une coque épaisse de sable en forme d'oeuf, les enfermant à l'intérieur et garantissant ainsi la protection de l'adolescente.

Mieux valait garder Lee à l'oeil... même si l'obscurité qui les entourait était des plus épaisses. Mais c'était hors de question de laisser une ouverture. Pour Lee, ça signifiait une porte de sortie potentielle et le Kazekage en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il enleva sa gourde en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit et le sable la recouvrit aussitôt, l'enfermant dans la paroi, pour ne pas que Lee la casse dans un mouvement brusque.

- Qui a hic éteint la lumière ? marmonna Lee, tâtonnant autour de lui.

Quand donc allait-il dégriser ? Il avait dû avaler une bouteille entière pour rester bourré autant de temps !

-** GAARA !** rugit le spécialiste du taijutsu. M'enfermer hic moi, le fauve de jade de Kono hic ha ! QUELLE HONTE !

Un corps se jeta sur lui et commença à le bourrer de coups de poings. L'oeuf n'était pas assez large pour que Lee puisse utiliser ses techniques et Gaara retenait son sable, de peur de blesser son vis-à-vis.

- Libère-moi hic fillette à la sauce tomate ! Gothique à la manque ! SALE EMO !

- Calme-toi, grogna le roux en parant ses coups.

Lee, complètement aveugle, le frappa à la mâchoire, plaquant Gaara contre la paroi. Ce dernier perdit patience et encercla les chevilles du garçon aux cheveux noir grâce à son sable. Le jeune homme trébucha et se rattrapa au haut de Gaara qui s'affala sur le sol, sur lui.

Les cuisses de Lee encerclèrent ses reins et un coup de tête sur son nez l'assomma légèrement. Le corps du brun rua sauvagement sur lui, essayant de se débarrasser de son adversaire... sans succès.

Ignorant leurs positions respectives déjà "plus qu'équivoques", le Kazekage se saisit d'une seule main des poignets de Lee et de l'autre, bloqua son cou au sol.

- Traître... hic peux pas utiliser hic mon taijutsu...

Une ruade et un souffle qui halète.

Respiration presque coupée par une poigne puissante.

Gaara en prit conscience et desserra la pression sur le cou de son "ami".

Nouvelle ruade.

Les cuisses se resserrèrent un peu plus et firent légèrement basculer les hanches de Gaara.

- Ohhh...

Le roux écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en sentant une chose dur pulser contre son flan.

- Qu'est ce...

Lee ne semblait toujours pas dégrisé. Mais que se passait-il ?

- Lâche... Lâche mes mains Gaara...

Muet de stupeur, le roux ondula inconsciemment des hanches tandis que Lee ruait de nouveau.

- Lâche les ! Lâche les !

- Je...

- Lâche mes... mains !

La main de Gaara resserra sa prise sur les poignets tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, essayant de les bloquer.

La tête du brun vint aussitôt se nicher dans son cou pour le mordre.

Gaara se débattit violemment, ce qui le déséquilibra et Lee le renversa au sol. Le sable entrava ses jambes et il retomba de tout son poids sur le ninja de Suna.

La chose dur se frotta contre le bas-ventre de Gaara qui se demanda un instant pourquoi Lee avait une telle réaction.

- Je... Je ne suis plus saoul Gaara ! Relâche-moi !

Ca devait être à cause de l'adrénaline.

- GAARA RELÂCHE-MOI ! C'est déjà assez dur d'être... d'être couché sur toi alors ARRÊTE !

Ce dernier hésita. Disait-il la vérité ? Sa voix paraissait claire à présent mais le roux avait apprit à se méfier.

- BORDEL DE MERDE GAARA ! Tu fais CHIER !

Non, Lee n'était pas redevenu tout à fait lui-même car JAMAIS il ne l'aurait insulté en temps normal.

Le brun réussit à dégager une main et assena un violent coup à la mâchoire de Gaara. Ce dernier le renversa une nouvelle fois au sol, le plaquant à demi contre la paroi et entravant ses jambes. Lee poussa ses hanches contre les siennes et le roux fut un instant déstabilisé, retenant un gémissement involontaire. Ses propres hanches se plaquèrent contre celles de son vis-à-vis et une chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure que le ninja de Konoha se débattait.

- Ah... Kami... Sama...

- Arrête de bouger ! grogna Gaara.

La combinaison moulante de Lee ne devait rien cacher et le Kazekage se mordit la lèvre inférieur à cette pensée.

**Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?**

Le virtuose du taijutsu rua violemment sous lui, augmentant la friction. Il retint un cri qui arracha un frisson aux roux. Ce dernier relâcha ses mains qui vinrent se placer automatiquement sur les reins de Lee qui le repoussa et ils finirent par rouler au centre de l'oeuf, Gaara prenant l'avantage.

/Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je... Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends... pas.../

Le brun s'arrêta soudain, respirant difficilement. Les yeux de Gaara, habitué à cette obscurité, parvinrent à distinguer le visage de Lee de profil. Il en déduisit que ce dernier s'était calmé quant à savoir si c'était pour de bon...

Avec précaution, il relâcha sa poigne et recula peu à peu. Lee ne broncha pas, restant sur le dos et n'ayant aucune réaction.

Maladroitement, il s'installa contre la paroi de l'oeuf, jambe croisées, fixant l'endroit où Lee se trouvait. Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

Inquiet, le roux finit par laisser glisser une main sur son bas-ventre, ayant un léger hoquet de surprise en sentant la chose dur qui pulsait sous ses doigts (Comme la chose dur de Lee).

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit redresser la tête et il sentit Lee qui s'approchait de lui en rampant doucement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tendit, ne sachant pas si son adversaire allait reprendre ses attaques ou pas. Mais un corps se pressa contre le sien et un bras se posa sur ses jambes, les forçant à s'allonger.

Gaara s'exécuta, son esprit ne parvenant pas à être assez logique pour lui transmettre un ordre cohérent.

Une seule question subsistait.

Que se passait-il entre eux ?

Lee enjamba son corps et s'installa sur ses cuisses, la respiration courte comme s'il venait de courir un 100 mètres.

Ce qui était normal, jugea Gaara, vu le combat qu'ils avaient mené. Même sans techniques...

L'autre main de Lee passa derrière sa nuque et deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front, maladroitement.

Il devait être encore un peu bourré.

- Lee, qu'est-ce... que se passe-t-il ?

Aucunes réponses. Il pensa réitérer sa question quand un cri jaillit.

Le sien.

Le jeune homme venait de se poser à l'exact endroit où la chose dure pulsait doucement. Il sentait contre son ventre celle de Lee qui commençait à onduler doucement. Deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes et les lia sur des reins toujours recouvert du tissus moulant vert. Celles du ninja rejoignirent ses épaules, se crispant légèrement tandis que les mouvements continuaient.

Et Lee commença à gémir.

Et Gaara, déboussolé, retint ses propres gémissements.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas "mal". Et même quand il avait eu "mal"_ (combat acharné sang qui coule douleur plaisante)_ il n'avait jamais ressentit cette brûlure particulière dans son corps.

Cette douleur là était... plaisante. Définitivement plaisante. Et ça ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Quand il tuait, il ressentait du "plaisir". Mais c'était un "plaisir" d'un autre ordre. Là, le corps de son vis-à-vis qui se frottait contre cette chose si dur, cette chose qui était son sexe et qui n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant à cause de ce plaisir.

Qui avait déjà été dur mais à cause des rêves de meurtres, de massacres. Et il n'en avait pas parlé parce qu'il avait ressentit une honte en se réveillant le matin et... parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser.

Mais cette chose était dur à cause de Lee. Et ce qu'il faisait, là, avec ses reins et ses fesses, lui donnait du plaisir.

Cette chaleur allait bientôt le consumer...

Lee se cambra, pressant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre et il poussa des gémissements qui ressemblaient presque à des cris inarticulés.

Sa main glissa de son épaule à sa nuque et ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son front, puis encore et encore et encore... Et Gaara finit par relever la tête et les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes cette fois-ci.

Il y eut une décharge si vive que le sable autour de lui plaqua Lee un peu plus contre son corps. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et grogna légèrement. Gaara pensa lui avoir fait mal et il relâcha la pression, laissant Lee se reculer. Les mains le quittèrent et le mouvement s'arrêta.

- Non... continue... gémit Gaara sans avoir le temps de retenir ces mots.

Mais le brun l'ignora, enlevant sa veste pour la jeter un peu plus loin et commençant à se tortiller pour se débarrasser de son maillot vert. Mais ce dernier (Comme Gaï l'avait si bien dit à Naruto) le collait comme un seconde peau. Feulant comme un tigre, Lee se débattit en vain. A bout de nerf, Gaara attrapa les mains de Lee, devinant ce qu'il essayait de faire, et, dans un craquement de tissus, déchira habilement la combinaison.

Il s'arrêta au ventre mais son compagnon se releva, descendant le tissu plus bas que ses fesses, entravant ses cuisses. Les coutures lâchèrent soudain et il ne resta de l'admirable vêtement que deux lambeaux indistincts sur ses jambes. Rapidement, il se repositionna sur les cuisses de Gaara, essayant de le déshabiller à son tour.

Maladroitement, il retroussa le tee-shirt du roux et plaqua ses reins contre son bas-ventre.

- Ahh... ahhhh ouiiii... murmura-t-il, répétant le mouvement.

Gaara enleva son haut en entier et plaqua Lee contre lui à l'aide de ses bras. Doucement, Lee le poussa sur le sol, essayant en même temps d'enlever son pantalon. Le roux sentit ce dernier quitter ses jambes.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent une nouvelle fois en un baiser malhabile qui étouffa le nouveau cri de Gaara lorsque Lee se réinstalla sur ses reins, plaçant ses fesses juste sur son sex. Il se laissa totalement mener par le jeune homme, inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Mais peut-être que Lee l'était aussi...

Ce qui était sûr pour l'instant c'était que son ivresse était toute autre maintenant.

Gaara pressa ses mains sur les reins de son ami, caressant sans y penser la peau douce et si fragile. Puis, l'une des mains, passa sur le ventre contracté et effleura le bas-ventre ainsi que les premiers poils pubiens.

Les paupières fermées, il laissa sa main descendre un peu plus, ses ongles passant légèrement sur le sexe de Lee aussi dur que le sien.

- Hmm...

La chaleur allait finir par le consumer...

- Hmm... Lee...

Les mains du brun soulevèrent sa nuque et lui fit relever le haut de son corps. Son visage se pressa contre le torse du ninja de Konoha et les mains tournèrent sa tête de manière à ce que sa bouche se colle contre l'un des pectoraux de Lee. Une bosse se durcit un peu plus sous ce contact.

Les mains semblaient lui donner un ordre et il finit par prendre la petite boule de chaire entre ses lèvres, commençant à la sucer maladroitement.

Lee se cambra, poussant un cri rauque.

Ses bras passèrent dans son dos, tandis que les mains caressaient ses cheveux roux.

Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent, Gaara répondant en rythme aux coups de reins. La souplesse du brun le laissa pantois: les muscles se crispaient et se décrispaient sous ses mains au rythme des ondulations gracieuses. Haletant, il sentit une goutte de sueur passer sur ses doigts et se rendit compte que le corps de Lee étaient moite. La chaleur dans l'oeuf s'intensifiait mais Gaara ne s'en était pas rendu compte, habitué.

- On... On devrait peut-être...

- Ne. Bouge. Pas ! lui ordonna Lee en caressant son visage.

Les yeux de Gaara se fermèrent quand le brun reprit ses coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides.

Ca venait.

Quoi ?

Il ne savait pas.

Mais ça venait. La chaleur le consumait.

- Lee...

Le ninja cria, plaquant son sexe contre le ventre de Gaara. Un liquide tiède coula sur sa peau et il se demanda, paniqué, si Lee saignait.

Puis il se rappela la matière qui l'avait taché, cette nuit-là. La matière blanche et tiède.

La même matière qui coulait sur sa peau.

Lee aurait facilement put voir les iris du roux s'étrécirent.

- Lee... la chaleur...

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, figé, crispé, la respiration courte et très rapide, son sexe mollissant doucement. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits et son visage approcha celui de Gaara, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

- Jouis Gaara...

Jouis... Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

- Je t'en prie.

Le Kazekage eut le souffle coupé quand Lee se frotta une nouvelle fois contre lui.

La friction faisait du bien !

- Gaara ! _Et son nom comme ça, ce gémissement là_

Gaara poussa un gémissement qui se termina en un cri bref et le brun put sentir avec satisfaction le sexe de son ami se vider contre ses fesses. Ce dernier se cambra plusieurs fois, haletant, avant de s'écrouler au sol, les plus fines mèches rousses collées à son front.

Lee le suivit presque aussitôt, embrassant distraitement son cou.

* * *

Quand Naruto passa en trombe dans la rue, suivit de près par Sasuke, il eut la surprise de trouver un oeuf de sable de taille respectable ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux traits tirés qui le fixait comme si elle venait de voir le démon Kyuubi en personne.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Gaara...

- Non, il ne se serait tout de même pas endormit ! Mais où est donc passé Gros-Sourcil ? grommela Naruto en s'approchant de la Kunoichi.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement quand le blond posa une main sur son épaule puis se jeta dans ses bras.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Naruto avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve à un tel stade d'anxiété.

- Rock-san... Il a essayé de m'attaquer alors que le Kazekage le combattait...

- Et où sont-ils maintenant ?

Un doigt frêle lui désigna l'oeuf.

- Je crois qu'ils se battent à l'intérieur. Il y a des bruits et des cris depuis toute à l'heure.

Naruto pâlit.

- Ils sont entrain de se battre dans un oeuf de cette taille ? Ils sont dingues, ma parole !

Sasuke s'approcha de la coque de sable et tendit l'oreille.

- Il n'y a plus de bruits Naruto.

- S'ils se sont entre-tués... marmonna son vis-à-vis, Je punirais Lee d'entraînement toute une semaine !

Il cogna violement à la paroi.

- LEE ! GAARA ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? Si t'es encore vivant Gaara tape UNE FOIS !

- Et s'il est mort ?

- Arrête d'être pessimiste, bâtard !

* * *

Gaara sursauta légèrement en entendant des bruits de voix à l'extérieur. Lee respirait doucement contre son torse mais ne semblait pas endormit.

Il se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre mais, soudain, deux coups violents furent portées à l'oeuf de sable et une voix bien connu gueula.

- LEE ! GAARA ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? Si t'es encore vivant Gaara tape UNE FOIS !

Grommelant pour la forme, le roux tendit la main et frappa un coup contre la paroi.

- Si Lee est dégrisé tape DEUX FOIS !

TAP TAP !

- Si Lee est toujours vi-

- Je crois qu'il peut parler Naruto, le coupa soudain une voix assourdie par l'épaisseur de la coque mais Gaara reconnu aisément Sasuke.

- Ah ouais... LEE EST TOUJOURS VIVANT ?

Soupirant, Gaara se passa une main sur son visage et il sentit le corps de Lee se relever.

- Que... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Il remarqua soudain leurs positions respectives et leurs "tenues". Affolé, il se plaqua contre la paroi, se souvenant brusquement des récents épisodes.

- On... On...

- LEE T'ES VIVANT ? hurla une nouvelle fois Naruto ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Euh... OUI NARUTO, J'SUIS BIEN VIVANT... mais euh... J'AI UN PETIT PROBLEME !

- OK ! JE TE LAISSE DEUX MINUTES GROS-SOURCIL !

Lee tâtonna autour de lui et ramassa un vague tissu moulant qu'il identifia comme étant son "ex" uniforme.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il reçu dans la figure une étoffe épaisse. Surpris, il tordit le vêtement dans tout les sens quand Gaara marmonna soudain un "... ma cape" qui lui permit de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Oh... merci.

Un ange passa alors que Lee enroulait la cape autour de son corps nu.

- On... On ne dira rien à personne ok ?

- ... Si tu veux.

- Ca ne regarde que nous.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se releva à demi.

- On a combattu et tu m'as lancé une attaque qui a détruit mes vêtements.

- ... Ta veste est toujours entière, murmura Gaara.

D'un mouvement vif, Lee réduisit le problème en lambeaux de tissus qu'il jeta au sol.

- Maintenant non...

- LEE ! GAARA ! VOUS SORTEZ MAINTENANT ? hurla Naruto, légèrement impatient.

- OUI ! ... On... On garde ça pour nous n'est ce pas ? ... Ca te convient comme ça ?

Gaara acquiesça tout en ramassant ses propres affaires et en les remettant, même s'il savait pertinemment que Lee ne le voyait pas. Son silence était un accord comme un autre.

Il détruisit rapidement l'oeuf de sable et il vit Lee, enveloppé dans sa cape, qui clignait plusieurs fois des paupières pour se réhabituer à la lumière ambiante avant d'être prit d'assaut par un blond surexcité.

Laissant Lee narrer leur histoire totalement réinventée et récupérant sa gourde, il croisa le regard de Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil, en une demande implicite.

Il haussa une épaule en réponse et se détourna.

Lee l'avait bien dit. Ca ne regardait qu'eux.

Il ne dirait rien.

Jamais.

* * *

**Et fin ! Un couple à la demande de mon frangin (et arrête de râler, c'est VRAIMENT la fin). Merci de votre lecture (et pour vos commentaires ?)  
**


	2. Sequelle

**Voilà la Séquelle de la Bonne Bourre. Je ne vous promets pas un fluff ni une belle sauce à la guimauve. Le point de vue est de Gaara et comme je l'ai dit précédemment dans mon premier one-shot: ce monsieur n'est pas assez développé niveau sentiment pour se dire qu'il aime vraiment quelqu'un. Mais bon...**

**Titre : Toi et moi sous le sable**

**Auteur : Boby la sagesse.**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**P.S. : La chanson est de l'album Paradize d'Indochine.  
**

**Voilà Harun, je te dédicace cette fic et me prends pas la tête pour une séquelle N°2 ou je t'animorphe !**

* * *

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais Gaara n'avait vraiment pu mener une existence normale. Pourtant, il avait voulu s'intégrer mais les enfants le repoussaient en le traitant de Monstre et il finissait toujours par faire une bêtise, son sable...

Bien entendu, rien ne justifiait le fait que son père ait essayé de le tuer depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 6 ans...

La seule qu'il avait cru aimer c'était montrée comme toutes les autres et avait essayé de le tuer. Un membre de sa propre famille et dont le visage lui rappelait tellement celui de sa mère. Et ces révélations sur le sable qui le protégeait l'avait profondément marqué: savoir que sa mère le rendait invulnérable juste pour qu'il survive et proclame l'erreur du Kazekage à la face du monde n'était pas le parfait amour dont il avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

_Le monde est un pervers_

_et je continuerai de le braver_

_Parce que le monde est un enfer_

_plus rien ne m'atteindra_

* * *

Mais il avait finalement réussi à faire abstraction de tout cela. La marque sur son front et son prénom l'avaient rendu invulnérable non seulement aux coups mais aussi aux sentiments humains. De toute façon, cela ne le regardait plus: il avait basculé de l'autre côté de la frontière, il n'était plus un humain à part entière...

Maintenant, son monde se divisait en deux catégories : les proies et le chasseur.

Bien entendu, il était le chasseur. Et les proies étaient ceux et celles qui avaient le malheur de le croiser et de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. La seule règle qui existait: l'éviter. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde et il n'avait aucun regrets.

Bien sûr, sa rencontre avec Naruto l'avait aidé à changer quelques règles. Et malgré ses dires, sa dette envers Konoha devait encore être remboursée.

Et non pas sur un champ de bataille.

Avoir appris la reconnaissance l'avait amené à s'interroger sur ses amitiés et le jeune porteur de Kyuubi lui avait bien expliqué que le village de Konoha l'accueillait à bras ouverts car il était leur ami à tous.

Était-ce vrai ? Konoha ne s'était pas particulièrement montré attaché à lui. Bien au contraire, leur attitude face à Naruto démontrait une sourde crainte. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à Suna. Mais le blond lui souriait et haussait une épaule face à ça: il s'en fichait. Il s'était trouvé des amis (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Sakura...) et s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Gaara s'était vu offrir 6 bols de ramen à chaque visite.

* * *

_Le diable ne sait plus quoi faire_

_pour contrôler ses intérêts_

_Que sur nos corps percés d'acier_

_et maquillés de noir._

* * *

Donc, apprendre. Reconnaissance et amitié. L'amitié renvoyait à l'amour.

C'est là que sa cicatrice sur son front le faisait souffrir.

On va oublier ce mot pour l'instant... Il n'était pas encore prêt.

En plus de Naruto, il avait réussi à être apprivoisé par d'autres personnes. Rares (elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main) mais précieuses désormais. Et Gaara n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa force et son invulnérabilité si Naruto, Sasuke ou bien Lee le lui demandaient.

Lee...

/Corps étendus l'un sur l'autre. Frottements. Cris inarticulés. Sueur./

Là, ça devenait plus dur. Et assis sur son lit dans sa petite chambre que l'Hokage lui avait mit à disposition pendant la durée de sa visite, Gaara ne savait plus quoi penser.

/Visage crispé sous le /plaisir/. Cheveux noirs caressant sa joue. Coque de sable les coupant du reste du monde/

Stop. L'analyse n'aboutissait à rien. Les seuls faits que Gaara pouvait comprendre étaient: Lee est saoul. Lee attaque une personne innocente. Gaara les enferme dans une coque de protection. Lee se retourne contre lui.

Black out.

* * *

_Sable - moi sous le sable_

_Et toi - et moi sous le sable_

* * *

Nous deux sous le sable et nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre et ce /plaisir/ dans nos esprits.

Je crois ?

Après ce qui s'était passé dans la coque /chose dure qui frotte inl/ Gaara avait recroisé Lee en compagnie de Naruto. Ce dernier essayait de comprendre leurs attitudes respectives... enfin l'attitude de Lee qui l'évitait le plus possible ou essayait d'ignorer les faits. Lui, il restait impassible et observait le brun se démener intérieurement pour être neutre.

Mais il n'y arrivait jamais et prétextait un entraînement important pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

La lâcheté n'était pas digne d'un ninja. C'était la seule chose que pensait Gaara en plantant ses yeux bleus sur son vis-à-vis.

Naruto émettait alors un rire et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, déclarait que Lee ne s'était jamais autant méfié d'une bouteille auparavant comme quoi la rencontre avait eu quelques effets bénéfiques.

Ah bon ?

* * *

_Si moi j'étais la reine de ta vie_

_Juste aujourd'hui_

_la reine de ta vie_

* * *

Gaara se leva et sortit de sa chambre, remettant en place sa gourde en terre cuite. Il vérifia que le bouchon soit bien mis en place et qu'une légère couche de sable le recouvrait... juste au cas où... et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Son séjour était bientôt terminé et il devait lui rendre les politesses d'usage pour son accueil.

Un bruit l'en empêcha.

Ce ne fut pas une attaque et le sable se calma rapidement. La personne derrière lui semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre et ne voulait pas l'approcher. Qui ?

Un léger toussotement.

- Gaara-san ?

Lee.

/Corps nus qui se frottent/

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur et leurs regards /Noir et bleu/ se croisèrent. Lee sembla hésiter, recula légèrement puis son visage exprima une détermination sans faille et il se courba légèrement.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement, Kazekage, mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous lors d'un combat amical.

- ...

Lee releva légèrement les yeux et put s'apercevoir que le roux n'avait pas bronché.

- ... J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on s'explique sur un terrain d'entraînement pour... pour régler notre dernier différent lorsque... mon état était...

Il sembla chercher ses mots et se courba un peu plus.

* * *

_Je serai dans tes rêves_

_Tu seras dans les miens_

* * *

- Je pense vous avoir insulté et j'aimerais régler ce problème avec vous lors d'un combat. Acceptez-vous ?

- ... Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis pas senti insulté.

- Je... je pense que si.

- Non.

- Gaara-san, veuillez accepter ma demande ! ... s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux noirs de Lee semblait briller et Gaara ne put savoir si c'était de la haine ou un désir profond... pour le combat bien sûr.

- Très bien.

Les épaules de Lee semblèrent plus légères et ce dernier se permit de sourire légèrement.

Gaara se fichait éperdument de son rendez-vous avec le 5ème Hokage. Lee lui avait soumit une requête et il avait accepté selon les normes. Ses politesses devraient attendre.

Il n'avait aucun remords.

* * *

_Juste aujourd'hui la reine de ta vie_

* * *

Face à lui, Lee s'était préparé à combattre, dans la première position du Taijutsu: jambes légèrement écartés et main gauche en défense devant son visage, la droite figée en arrière, prête pour une attaque.

Avec lenteur, Gaara enleva le bouchon qui protégeait le sable et ce dernier se déversa en un léger crissement à ses pieds. Avec intérêt, il put voir les yeux de Lee-san s'écarquiller légèrement en observant les mouvements du sable. Mais il se reprit rapidement et planta ses yeux dans les iris bleutées du roux.

- Êtes-vous prêt Gaara-san ?

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête.

* * *

_Le monde est fait comme ça_

_mais je continuerai de le narguer_

_Et on voudra ramper sur le sable_

_et rien ne nous arrêtera._

* * *

La vitesse de Lee l'effrayait encore plus qu'elle ne le fascinait. Il avait encore augmenté ses capacités car le sable avait de plus en plus de difficultés à le suivre dans ses mouvements. Gaara savait que le fauve de Jade prenait ce combat très au sérieux mais il ne songea pas un instant à attaquer. Et il vit que cela énervait Lee.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, une chose en lui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les attaques du brun se précisaient, lui demandant une attention continuelle sur ses faits et gestes. Le poing Ivre lui avait posé quelques difficultés mais rien n'égalait la puissance de son vis-à-vis à cet instant. Seul un rapide tourbillon vert le renseignait de temps en temps sur sa position.

Rien d'autre.

Il retenait son sable, c'était un fait. Et ce dernier commençait à essayer de s'échapper pour tuer. Le désir de meurtre se faisait sentir, sa mère en avait marre et voulait éliminer cet individu qui osait la défier. Mais Gaara ne relâchait pas son attention et la colère sourde de l'élément se retournait peu à peu contre lui.

Il s'en fichait.

Les coups cessèrent.

Ecartant légèrement le voile de sable qui le recouvrait, le jeune Kazekage put remarquer les gouttes de sueur et le souffle court de Lee qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier le fixait avec colère et un grondement sourd lui parvint.

- Pour... pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas Gaara-san ?

Ce dernier ne voulut pas lui répondre. Le sable retomba à ses pieds, toute colère atténuée et il resta dans la position qu'il avait prise depuis le début du combat: bras croisés et jambes figées au sol.

- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux n'est ce pas...

Lee tituba et se rapprocha de lui. Gaara observa chacun de ses mouvements, se préparant mentalement à se protéger en cas d'attaque surprise.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est bien plus que la victoire qui est en jeu en ce moment...

Il vit arriver le coup de poing et le sable bloqua son geste en un instant, le faisant légèrement grimacer sous la douleur.

- Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois était une erreur monumentale de ma part Gaara-san et je voulais régler le problème mais... vous ne me prenez. Vraiment pas. Au sérieux.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne m'étais pas senti insulté.

- Bien sûr... Vous ne ressentez rien, vous.

La cicatrice le brûla légèrement mais Gaara l'ignora.

- Qu'est ce que vous vous en foutez ! Ce n'était rien pour vous ! Absolument rien !

* * *

_Sable - moi sous le sable_

_Et toi - et moi sous le sable_

* * *

- C'est faux.

- NON JE DIS LA VERITE ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN ! VOS REACTIONS FACE A MOI ME LE CONFIRMENT: VOUS ÊTES D'UNE NEUTRALITE A PLEURER !

Le sable se dressa sous ce brusque accès de colère et d'impatience.

- VOUS ÊTES PROTEGE PAR CETTE CARAPACE DE SABLE CONTRE LES ATTAQUES EXTERIEURES MAIS AUSSI CONTRE LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COMPRIS LE BUT INITIAL DE CE COMBAT ! VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTE SEULEMENT PARCE QUE JE VOUS L'AI DEMANDE ! ET ME VOILA EN TRAIN DE HURLER SUR UN KAZEKAGE BORNE QUI REFUSE ABSOLUMENT DE COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSE AUTOUR DE LUI DEPUIS CET INCIDENT !

- ... C'est faux.

Nouveau coup de poing arrêté.

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues pâles du brun qui continua sur sa lancée.

- VOUS ÊTES... VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT UN MONSTRE SANS COEUR GAARA-SAN ! VOUS N'AVEZ MÊME PAS VU QUE CET EVENEMENT M'AVAIT AFFECTE PLUS QUE JE NE LE CROYAIS ! JE ME SUIS SENTI COMME UNE... COMME UNE VERITABLE TRAÎNEE MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS RESSENTI DE DEGOÛT ! JE... Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive... et je n'arrive même pas... à vous en vouloir...

Lee abaissa ses bras, essuyant d'un revers de mains ses larmes.

- Ça... ça m'épate... vous êtes tellement... détaché de tout. Rien ne vous affecte, vous. Je... Je ne sais même plus comment je dois réagir face à vous, quel comportement adopter. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi...

Le ninja de Konoha recula de quelques pas.

- Je crois... Je crois que vous deviez aller chez l'Hokage. Je vous remercie pour ce combat Gaara-san.

Une légère courbette de politesse.

- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement et j'espère ne pas vous avoir heurté dans mes propos déplacés... Adieu.

* * *

_Si nous étions les reines_

_de notre vie_

_Juste aujourd'hui les reines de notre vie_

* * *

Gaara ne sut même pas pourquoi il avait donné cet ordre mental à son sable. Son intention au départ avait été de rejoindre l'Hokage mais voir la silhouette de Lee qui s'éloignait de lui l'avait marqué plus que n'importe quelle parole. Certes, il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments mais une chose était sûre: il refusait le départ de Lee. Il ne voulait pas de cet "Adieu".

Ainsi quand le sable s'accrocha aux jambes de Lee qui fut obligé de s'arrêter pour ne pas tomber au sol, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris.

* * *

_Tu seras dans mes rêves_

_Je serai dans les tiens_

* * *

Les yeux noirs de Lee se posèrent sur lui et il y vit des tas de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait / savait répondre. La seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de s'avancer pour s'accroupir aux côtés du ninja aux cheveux noirs et de former lentement au-dessus d'eux une coque de sable dure et sans ouvertures.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le noir ne les recouvre fut la stupéfaction muette de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

_Je serai ta reine_

_Le reste de ta vie  
_

* * *

Et cela lui suffit.

* * *

**Voilà la véritable fin de cette histoire. En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Reviews ?**


End file.
